There are known machining apparatuses that use lasers. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes an apparatus that performs, by causing workpieces to move in a circulatory motion, marking on one of the workpieces while the other one is being machined. Patent Literature 2 describes a laser machining device that can perform combined machining by including gantries having different functions on the same machining table.